


The End - Epilogue

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Friends With Benefits [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, M/M, Moving On, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared learns a valuable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End - Epilogue

After two years and the end of Supernatural you find yourself running into Jay at your indie movie’s premiere. It’s not a box office hit, not billed as one, and you don’t have a big part, but you’re proud of what you brought to it all the same. Chris is beside you as your ‘date’ since you’re not seeing anyone and you had no desire to show up alone. Besides, free food and alcohol should never be turned down. This is Chris’s philosophy, and it’s one to live by.

“Great job, Jen,” he says softly, confidently. You look around for Chris only to see that the bastard has conveniently disappeared. Not that you’ll be jumping the man’s bones or anything. You’re over that. But he looks grown up, manly, better than ever, and you are acutely aware that no one can break you the way he has. Which is exactly why you didn’t take him back when everyone said you should.

“Thanks. It was hard but…” Your gaze falls, remembering. You’d played a grieving widow. It was the easiest role of your life, and the worst. You hope you never have to play such a raw, familiar part again.

“You shined, dude. You really did.” He smiles that famous Padalecki smile.

For the first time in a long time you smile back genuinely. “How are you, Jay?” you ask.

He searches your eyes, a little leary. “Honestly?”

“Yeah, honestly.” You really do want to know.

“Divorced…Sandy wasn’t pregnant. Just jealous of you. And my family knows now about our relationship so my daddy’s not too happy…Got a small part in a romantic comedy with Sandra Bullock and she calls me ‘kid’ a lot….” A flash of anger sparks from that bit of no-baby news, and dies in you before it takes full hold.

“Sorry ‘bout Sandy and your family.” You pause, unsure. “…Good news about the movie though.” You smile again. Then stand there feeling stupid for not knowing anymore what to say to a guy you used to know better than you knew yourself.

“…I miss you, Jen…” he says in a whisper that you have to lean forward to hear. “I miss us…” You think, maybe, because his eyes are so large, so sad, so full of longing, but then in your mind’s eye see that note, feel how your heart stopped beating after he ran away. You remember how his fear killed the last innocent part that was alive in you and you simply can’t go through it again. Not even for him.

“…Sorry ‘bout that, too, Jay…” You look him in the eye so he knows you mean it. “It was nice seeing you again…Take care of yourself, okay?” When you walk away, when you leave him standing there, it’s final. The pain only hurts a little, but it, like everything, ends. And it feels right.


End file.
